Hardcore PvP
The Hardcore PvP servers lets you pit with others to become the most feared man of a whole server, or you can be a loner, backstabbing others and ridding the powerful of the hard-earned diamonds! The servers have quite a few complicated plugins to make them more interesting. 'Tracking' I recommend that you both watch the video and read the guide to understand tracking With the huge maps on the hardcore servers (the borders range from 15k to -15k on Main and Badger, and 10k to -10k on Elite), you’d think it’d be impossible to find other players. But with tracking it’s relatively easy. Tracking allows you to determine other players’ current location down to a 25×25 block area. There are two types of trackers: permanent and temporary. Permanent trackers consist of a diamond block for the center, obsidian for the arms and gold blocks for the tips. Temporary trackers have an obsidian block for the ' ' center, cobblestone for the arms and smooth stone tips. Each block added to the arms, whether it be obsidian for permanent or cobblestone for temporary, adds 25 blocks to the tracker’s range. Neither have a limit to how large they can be. For example, an arm with 10 obsidian will have an effective range of 275 blocks — 250 from the obsidian and 25 from the gold block. Although they are cheaper, temporary trackers can only be used once to track a specific player by typing /track name. Permanent trackers, on the other hand, have unlimited uses and shows everyone within your tracker’s range by typing /track all. Trackers only work in the real world so remember this before you set out building one in the Nether. Although you can track players that are in the Nether from the real world. Narrowing a player to a 25×25 location is as simple as moving the diamond block on your tracker arms. First you’ll need to find someone who shows up on two directions of your tracker since one won’t get your very far. Once you’ve found someone, all that’s left is to move the diamond block, basically shortening the arms of your tracker to the point where they’re no longer within range. After you’ve done that, move the block out once and if it says they’re within range, you’ve got them narrowed; repeat the process for the second coordinate. Once you have both arms narrowed, you will need to calculate the coordinates. You do this by going on top of the final placement of the d block and looking at your coordinate. Here is what to do for each direction that you can potentially track: If you tracked North, subtract the final number you see on /track from the x. If South, add the number to the x. If East, subtract the number from the z. If West, add the number to the z. For a simpler method to calculate the final coordinates, watch the video included in this guide. It is recommened that you narrow the arm by approximately halfway each time. Guide written by pls on the mcpvp website; Revised by hockeyxxkid. 'Cloaker' A plugin has been made to help people protect their bases against xrayers. Read more here. 'Economy' Buy/Sell items from other players without the possibility of being scammed using gold ingots. Guide to Economics For the economy the "money" is gold ingots. All you have to do is mine some gold ore, smelt it, then you can start your economic journey. Command What it does /economy Gives you a list of all the economy commands. /buy /buy (amount you want to buy) (item name/ID) (price limit) The price limit is the most amount of gold you are willing to pay for the items. /sell /sell (amount you want to sell) (item name/id) (amount of g you want for it) This one is pretty self explanatory just fill in the syntax. The amount of g you want at the end is for the total # of items you are selling not just one. When buying and selling things the cheapest things are bought first so you want to sell things cheaper. /price /price (amount) (item name/ID) This is used to check the price of an item. /deposit /deposit # Used to deposit gold ingots. Just fill in the # with the amount you have in your inventory. /withdraw /withdraw # Can be used to withdraw gold ingots from your account. Make sure you have space in your inventory. /balance Tells you how many gold ingots you have in your balance. Some common items that have weird names on the economy are: Minecraft Name:Economy Name Nether Wart:Nether_Stalk Redstone Repeater:Diode Carrot:Carrot_Item Potato:Potato_Item Brewing Stand:Brewing_Stand_Item Mycelium:Mycel You cannot sell things that have used durability on the economy. No used swords, axes, armor etc. Spawn eggs cannot be sold on the economy at this time. http://www.minecraftpvp....ist-for-main-and-badger/ For a list of potion id's on the economy. Credit to Tanthony43 'Salvaging' ' ' If you’ve been around the PvP and raiding scene on our hardcore servers for a while, you’ll know what I mean when I say excess armor and tools can get to be an annoyance when trying to store and keep everything organized. A while back, an item salvager was introduced to fix this problem. An item salvager allows you to do exactly as the name implies — salvage armor and tools for the material they’re made from. To make an item salvager, place either a diamond or iron block (diamond block to salvage diamond, iron to salvage iron) next to a furnace. To salvage an item, right click the ore block while holding the item you want to salvage. The amount of raw materials you receive from salvaging an item is relative to the amount of durability the item has. Salvaging an item with little durability will yield a small return while an item with higher durability will have a higher return. Once you’ve salvaged an item, the raw materials will be placed on the ground in front of you. Keep that in mind so you don’t lose any of your items. To receive experience when salvaging an item with an enchant, simply place an enchantment table next to the ore block. Written by pls on the mcpvp website. 'Mob Capturing' One of the many unique features of Main, Badger and Elite is being able to capture mobs with the use of experience levels and chicken eggs. Capturing mobs is similar to Pokemon in that when you throw an egg at a mob, providing you have enough levels, it will drop a spawn egg in its place. All mobs require a minimum level of 5 to capture, with mooshrooms being an exception at level 25. Every level above the minimum will slightly increase the chance of a successful capture. Along with the minimum level requirement, there must also be at least a 5 block distance from you and the mob in order to attempt to capture it. Hostile mobs such as creepers, zombies, skeletons, etc. will need to be weakened first before you’re able to capture them. Using a bow to lower the mob’s health, then throwing an egg immediately after is a safe and effective way to capture hostiles. For a 100% capture rate of passive and hostile mobs, you will need a level of 30 for most and 35 for mooshrooms. Unlike hostile and passive mobs, a successful capture of a mooshroom will result in all of your levels being drained. Written by pls on the mcpvp website. 'Teams' Teams can host players and give them a way to warp and talk to each other. Team Commands /team Gives you a list of all the team commands. If you are good at figuring stuff out yourself this is all you need to get started. /t create (name) (pass) This is the important command. It allows you to create a team. Make sure you include a password or anyone can join. The more complex your password is the better. /t join (name) (password) This is the command you will use if you want to join an already established team. /t leave You leave the team you are currently on. /t info Gives you information about your team. You can see the password. It allows you to see if the team has a team rally or team hq set. /t info (playername) Gives you information about the players team. You cannot see any information about the team except who is on it and the name of the team. /t msg (message) Use this if you want to send a message to your team without going into team chat. /t chat This allows you to enter team chat mode. While in team chat all messages you type in chat will only be visible by your team members. /t hq This warps you to the teams hq. You can only warp to the hq if one is set. /t rally This warps you to the teams rally. You can only warp to the rally if one is set. Team Managers Only Commands These are commands that can only be used by players that are promoted or the creator of the team. /t pass (password) Used to change the password of the team. /t kick (playername) Used to kick a player off the team. You can only kick them if they are online. /t promote (playername) Gives a player access to team manager commands. /t sethq This is used to set a hq that all players on the team can warp to using /t hq. Useful for raiding. /t setrally This is used to set a rally that all the players on the team can warp to using /t rally. Useful for raiding. /t ff on 'This command allows for team members to hit each other. Usefully for boosting players in water fights. '/t ff off 'This command turns of friendly fire if it is enabled using the above command. Credit to Tanthony43 'Other Commands 'Main and Badger' There is no difference between the plugins for Main and Badger. The maps have a border of 15k in each direction. 'The benefits of premium memberships' VIP *You can join the server even if the server has no slots available. *10 Warps keep you from having to run to all your stashes/trackers. Normal players get 5 warps. *No Deathban lets you keep playing, and skip the 1 minute waiting period after you die. MVP *You can join the server even if the server has no slots available. *20 Warps keep you from having to run to all your stashes/trackers. Normal players get 5 warps. *No Deathban lets you keep playing, and skip the 1 minute waiting period after you die. PRO *The same benefits as MVP (PRO is useful for gamemodes such as CTF, Smash PvP, and Hunger Games) 'Elite' Unlike Main and Badger, Elite has some features disabled *You cannot enchant armor or tools with the exception of pickaxes and bows. *You cannot brew any potions. *You cannot breed mooshrooms. This will make players who own a mooshroom more valuable. Mooshrooms can be captured, though. *You cannot set a /warp in the nether, however you can set your /home there, and your /team hq can be set in the nether. *There is a 10,000 map border. *Combat adapted to 1.7-style gameplay. To be able to join Elite, you must have joined MCPVP at least 6 months ago or you must be VIP+. If you have played 6+ months but aren't a premium member, you will show up as a VIP on Elite. 'Other Tips/Things to Know' *Be wary of scammers. Scamming items from players is not illegal. *Don't stay at your banks/valuable warps for long to avoid getting them tracked. *Have your bases relatively far out on the map to help avoid them being xrayed. *Have a warp that you can 'afk' at that you don't mind getting tracked. *Don't build everything in one spot. If you get tracked you don't want to lose more than you need to. *The '/warp' command is interchangeable with '/go' *The maps reset every few months, usually for a certain minecraft update. When this happens, everyone must start over.